


Owen grady x Reader Drabbles

by Cmere004



Category: Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 8,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5231540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cmere004/pseuds/Cmere004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of often very short) drabbles written based on one word suggestions from my tumblr account (@owen-gradys-little-lady).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cuddle

“It’s fine Owen. It’s just a headache it will go away.”

“Come on.” He says, sighing and shaking his head at your constant denial that you need help. You hate being weak but sometimes it’s hard to draw the line between weakness and stubbornness.

He bends down and loops his arm under your knees and his other behind your back and lifts you off the couch.

“Owen don’t-”

“You don’t feel well. You need to cuddle”

You smile softly while trying not to cringe at the pain radiating through your skull. “I thought you didn’t like to cuddle.” You say, and he gives you a sly smirk.

“I don’t hate it. Especially if it’s with you.”

You cling to him as he carries you to the bedroom and gently lays you down and crawl last into bed next to you.

“The darkness should help too.” He says and you scoot over, pressing yourself into him.

“Mmhmm,” you mumble as you close your eyes and rest your head on his chest.

“Feel better, baby.” He whispers as he leans down to kiss the top of your head and as your headache recedes, you drift to sleep in his arms.


	2. Nervous

“I’m sure you look perfect,” he says through the phone and you stand in front of the mirror tugging on your dress.

You don’t respond, simply staring at yourself now noticing every imperfection.

“Owen are you sure you want to do this?”

“Stop worrying. Everything is going to be perfect.”

“But what if-”

“Nothing’s going to go wrong. I promise.” You hear mumbled voices over the phone and he speaks up. “My moms here.” He says and you nod to yourself.

“Okay. Go.” You say, trying to get your breathing under control and you hand your phone to your sister.

“She really does look stunning.” She says to Owen.

“I’ll see you soon, baby.” He says and you smile at your reflection and gently graze your fingertips down your veil before responding.

“I’ll be the one in white.”


	3. Flying

“But just imagine them with wings,” you tell him. “And feathers all over. They would be bigger dorks than they are now.”

You watched the girls running around the paddock chasing each other and Blue knocked into Echo sending them tumbling to the ground.

“Okay. I know birds descend from dinosaurs but don’t get carried away. I like my girls the way they are.” He smiles down at you and wraps an arm around your waist. “All of my girls.”


	4. Truth

“You’re the one who wanted to play truth or dare.” You tell him, taking another swig from the bottle. “You should never play anything with me while we’re drinking.”

“Well then I change my mind. Dare.”

“Fine.” You say, crossing your arms with a smirk. “I DARE you to tell me how many girls you’ve slept with.”

He sighs and remind his hand down his face. “You really wanna do this?” He asks and you nod, trying to hold back a laugh. It won’t bother you, not really. You know he loves you, you’re just curious.

“You first.” He says, raising his eyebrows and you smile innocently.

“Three. My boyfriend in highschool. A drunk fling in college. And you.”

He snatches the bottle from you and takes a swig. He mumbles something just low enough for you not to hear.

“What was that?” You ask playfully.

“I said four.”

You blink a few times and chastise him. “Owen it’s truth or dare. You’re not allowed to lie.”

“I’m not.” He says defensively then seems embarrassed.

“But… But everyone says-”

“Yeah I know what everyone says.” He looks up at you and gives you a smirk. “I’m guess I’m not quite as charming as everyone thinks.”

You get to your knees and pull yourself towards him, straddling his lap. “I think you’re pretty charming.” You say, slightly slurred into his ear. “Charming… Just not quite as experienced as I thought.”


	5. Kids

You jump out of the jeep and run towards Owen. You don’t know what you’re going to say, but you figure you’ll just wing it. You just can’t keep it a secret.

“Owen!” You shout and throw your arm up in the air. He looks down from the catwalk with a concerned look and says something to one of the guards before rushing down to you.

“What’s wrong. Are you okay?”

“I just got back from the doctor.” You say and he looks surprised.

“Just now? You’ve been there all day?”  
You start getting nervous but go on anyway.

“Well I’ve been feeling sick on and off for a few months now and Dr. Williams actually sent me to another doctor.” You bite your lip and he asks why.

“Because it turns out… I mean it’s just that…” You don’t know how to say it and he places a hand on your shoulder.

“What is it Y/n what’s wrong?”

Finally you reach into your pocket and pull out the small black and white picture and hand it to him. His eyebrows wrinkle in confusion and he looks down at it for a few seconds before his expression changes.

“You’re pregnant.” The words don’t come out in a question but rather a breathy statement. His eyes are wide with shock but you swear you see some moisture gathering there.

You can’t make yourself talk so you just nod with a wide smile on your face and he finally looks up. His smile matches yours and he wraps his arms around you and spins you around.

“You’re pregnant!” He shouts and the guards up above on the catwalk begin cheering for you and Barry gives you a thumbs up and a huge grin.

He holds you close and whispers this time, “I can’t believe it. We’re going to have a kid.”

And before you can chicken out of saying it, you blurt out one word that makes his eyes go wider than before and his mouth drops.

“Kids”


	6. Busy

“You’re too busy?” He asks haughtily and his obvious feeling of rejection makes you laugh.

“Yes I really am.”

“Look if you don’t want to go out with me just say it.” He crosses his arms trying to hide his hurt ego but you just smile wider. He’s such a dork.

“Owen I’m serious. This week is just so busy. Maybe next weekend.”

“Maybe I’m BUSY next weekend.” He says mocking you and you shake your head.

“Fine. No date then.” You turn to walk away and he reaches out for your arm, gently pulling you back towards him.

“Wait. I’m just kidding.” He suddenly looks a bit nervous, but sincere as he looks down at you. “Next Friday?” He asks with a soft smile.

“It’s a date.”


	7. Out

“GET OUT!” You cry out loud enough for it I resonate throughout the bungalow. “JUST GET OUT!”

Owen stands in front of you with his hands up defensively. “Babe calm down. You need to stop yelling!”

“DONT TELL ME WHAT TO DO. THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!” You let out a sob and whisper defeatedly, “You did this to me.”

Tears roll down your cheeks as your emotions run wild and he tries to calm you down.

“Sweetheart you need to calm down. You’re getting too worked up.”

You shake your head and pull away from him before looking down to your stomach and gently placing your hands there and letting out a defeated whine. “Juliet please come out already mommy is in so much pain.” You look back up to him. “She was supposed to be here three days ago. I just want her to be born already.”

He holds you close and let’s out a soft chuckle. “I know babe. She will be here soon, but yelling isn’t going to help.”

You run your swollen belly and whisper, “I’m sorry, Juliet, sweetheart. I love you.”


	8. Hurricane

You sit under the small cover of the emergency cage but the slanted rain is still soaking you to the bone. However, you can’t make yourself leave when you listen to the cries of the girls when you try to walk away. They’ve never been through a storm like this and they’re honestly terrified. You wrap your soaking coat tighter around yourself to stop the wind and they let out small scared cries.   
“It’s okay girls. I’m here. It will be over soon.” You know the second Owen finds out you’re out here, he will be mad, but you can’t imagine leaving your babies alone through this. They’re so scared and they need you. They really need you.


	9. Locked

Anna squeals when you pull the rose out of your locker.

“But… Where did this come from?” You ask and she laughs.

“Apparently from your secret admirer!”

You smile softly and sniff the rose but a thought comes to your mind.

“Wait, but my locker has been locked all day. How did this get in here?” Anna’s eyebrows draw together in confusion before her face softens and gets a look of sly comprehension.

“I guess he’s not so good at the while "secret” part of being a secret admirer.“

"What? Who?” You ask her, still completely lost and she smirks at you.

“Only the boss has a master key to all the lockers.”

“The boss?” You stare down at the rose in your hands and think about that. Owen Grady giving you a flower. That’s… Actually really cute.


	10. Sweater

His eyes are glued to you when you walk into the living room and plop down next to him on the couch. He smiles at your choice of outfit and let’s out a soft chuckle.

“I don’t understand. Are you cold? Or are you hot?” You smile at his words and glance down at yourself in nothing but a sweater and a pair of panties. There’s a bit of chill in the air, but it would be too hot to sleep in full pyjamas and you always fall asleep in his lap on movie night.

“I’m comfortable.” You retort, sticking out your tongue at him and getting a smile in return. He wraps his arm around your shoulder and pull you close to place a kiss on the top of your head.

“You’re stunning.” He says charmingly. “As per usual.”


	11. Kissing

You walk down the hallway of the bungalow and hear Anna singing under her breath, “Owen and Y/n sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First come love. Then comes… A baby.” She stops singing to whisper “that’s you. Normally marriage would come next but you were a special little surprise weren’t you?” She picks up her goddaughter and holds her in her arms as she coos at her. You watch for a moment before turning to leave the room. You head back to the living room and Owen looks surprised to see you back so soon. He gives you a smile and you sit down next to him, blurting out the first thing on your mind.

“I want to get married.”


	12. Stolen

You watch him run around the house slow enough that Michael doesn’t get too far behind him. Owen holds his arms close to his chest and crouched over in his raptor position that your son loves.

“Mommy!” He says, scrambling over the the couch and holding up his foam sword. “The dinosaur stole your treasure. I’ll fight him and get it back for you!!”

He jumps off the couch and takes off running after Owen who lets out a roar and runs off. You laugh while you listen to them chase each other around the house and think to yourself that this man sure stole something all right; they both did.

Your heart.


	13. Now

Owen grabs your hand and time slows down. You know the Indominous is right behind you but this is a huge waterfall and you can’t imagine surviving a jump this high.

“I can’t do it,” You say, but he looks deep into your eyes.

“Yes you can. We have to jump!” He glanced behind him and you know he sees the quickly approaching dinosaur. “NOW!”

He pulls you with him as he jumps off the cliff and the last thing in your mind before you hit the water is why you turned down his advances. If -scratch that- WHEN you get out of this mess, you’re not only going to finally go out with this guy, you’re probably going to get lucky. I mean, after seeing him all in control and calm under pressure in this theme-park turned battlefield, you can’t pretend that you’re not extremely attracted to him.


	14. Singing

The last thing you remember before waking up is Owen kissing your forehead and saying he was called in to the paddock for the morning. So when you finally crawl out of bed, you take advantage of the quiet house and get in the nice warm shower and sing your heart out. You don’t do it with Owen around as to not give him a reason to tease you but you enjoy being silly first thing in the morning while the hot water warms your bones.

When you step out of the shower, you hear a noise coming from the kitchen and you freeze. Grabbing a towel, you tepidly tiptoe out of the bedroom and see Owen at the stove cooking eggs. He doesn’t glance your way but you can see the smirk on his smug face and you ask the question, “Did you hear me?”

He looks up with innocent eyes and says, “Hear you when?”

You can see he’s playing with you but part of you hopes he really didn’t. “Never mind. It’s nothing. Good morning.” You put on a smile and walk over to kiss his cheek. “I’m gonna go get dressed.”

As you walk back towards the bedroom, you hear Owen humming from the kitchen and the words “she was a dancing queen, young and sweet, only seventeen.”

You let out a whine and hear him laugh. “You sounded great babe!” He shouts through the house but you crawl in the bed, still wet, and mortified. Well, at least now you don’t have a reason to hide it anymore.


	15. Hide

You get home from dinner with Owen and before you can even get to the door, you’re all over each other. His lips capture yours and you surrender to him as his arms wrap around you and he bends over to grab the back of your legs. He picks you up with ease and you laugh against his lips and wrap your arms around his neck. You being to run your hands through his hair, but your fingers overlap each other and you feel that new sensation of running your finger over the stone.

You pull back, separating your lips and look at the new ring on your finger. “It’s so perfect.” You whisper in awe.

“Then it matches you perfectly.”

He carries you up the steps and you return to kissing as he presses you against the front door. His lips move to your neck and you whisper shakily. “Damn it Owen take me to the bedroom already.”  
***  
“They’re here! Everyone hide!” Anna advises the crowd, unbeknownst to you.   
***

Owen returns his lips to your mouth and frees a hand to quickly turn the door nob before wrapping it back around you. He pushes it open with his foot and carries you inside. He begins to move towards the bedroom just as all the lights flicker on and everyone jumps up and shouts, “CONGRATULATIONS!”

You stare in horror at the crowd of friends and coworkers in your house as you’re being held up in Owens arms. However, he doesn’t put you down right away, but rather just starts laughing.

“I’m just now realizing that this might have been bad timing and you probably would rather be alone.” Anna says directly and the crowd breaks out in laughter.

Owen sets you down on your feet and you laugh alone with the crowd, reaching for a glass of champagne on a nearby countertop. “Well you’re all already here.” You say with a smile, unable to hide the blush still on your cheeks, and hold up your hand to show off your engagement ring. “Right now, let’s celebrate!”


	16. Radio

You stare in horror at the security camera and reach for the radio.

“Get out of there. She’s still in there!!”

You watch Owen and the others in the paddock take off running away from the Indominous and cover your mouth with your hand to stop from screaming in terror.

“He’s going to be okay, he has to be.” You think to yourself as tears well up in your eyes. “We’re finally going on our first date. I finally got my chance to tell him how I feel. I can’t lose him now.”


	17. Dance

He laughs at your choice of music.   
“Marvin Gaye?” He asks with a raised eyebrow and you return his laugh.

“What? It soothes the girls. They’re the ones that pick the music not me.” You say with a chuckle as you lean against the bars, watching the girls settle down for the night. Suddenly you feel his hands at your waist and you smile, leaning backwards into his chest.

“Dance with me.” He whispers into your ear, surprising you.

“What, here?” You ask, turning around to face him and he smiles and nods.

He takes your hand in one of his and places his other one back on your waist. You step close to him to lean your head on his chest as you sway back and forth to the music.

Here you are, with the man of your dreams, dancing to the music that’s putting your girls to sleep. You can’t imagine at this moment anything that you would love more.


	18. Confused

“So it’s like a show about the government?” He asks and you shake your head with a laugh. “I’m confused.”

“It’s just more about just this specific department of the city’s government. Look, he looks just like you!”

You hold up your phone to show Owen the picture of your favorite character from Parks and Recreation, Andy Dwyer, and he scoffs.

“That doesn’t look anything like me.” He says and you’re surprised he doesn’t see the resemblance. “I mean, he’s fat.” He says with a shrug and you punch him in the chest.

“He’s not fat! He’s just chubby!” He laughs and shakes his head. “I think he’s perfect just the way he is.” You add and Owen smiles.

“Why don’t you go and marry him then.” He says with a smirk and you shake your head.

“Don’t be silly. That’s not going to happen.”

“Because you just love me too much?” He asks playfully and you laugh.

“No. Because he doesn’t live on this tiny island and probably will never visit. So I’ve gotta settle for something.”

He sees the teasing glint in your eyes and begins to attack you… With tickles.

You immediately regret your joke but he doesn’t relent up until you’ve stopped breathing and you’re slapping him to stop. When you finally catch your breath, he moved to begin tickling you again but you throw up your hands.

“It’s because I love you too much!” You shout and he smiles, leaning back against the couch and crossing his arms with a smug smile.

“That’s what I though.”


	19. Hate

“I hate you.” You grumble to Owen as he carries you back to the jeep. “I just wanted to see how the girls are doing.”

“You’re pregnant. You need to stay home.”

“You’re right.” You say and he smiles momentarily before you finish. “ I AM pregnant; so you shouldn’t be throwing me over your shoulder.”

He stops suddenly and places you on your feet. “God, you’re right. I’m sorry babe.”

You roll your eyes and laugh. “At least get lunch with me,” You say with a smile and he agrees. “ I know you’re just trying to be careful, Owen. But please remember that I can’t just be home all day every day.” You say with raised eyebrows and, surprisingly, he agrees with you.

“I know. I’m just looking out for my girls.” He leans down and kisses your forehead. “Both of you.”


	20. Breathe

You just watched one of your coroner jets get eaten by the dinosaur you raised and she probably would have eaten you if Owen Grady hadn’t dragged you under the truck with him.

He tells you to call someone on your radio but you’re frozen in shock. You stare into the tree line where she ran off moments ago.

“Y/n breathe.” Owen says, placing his hands on your shoulders and drawing your eyes to his. “I need you to focus right now. We have to stop that thing.”

When he says “thing” your mind jumps back to a memory over a year ago, of a tiny baby dinosaur sleeping in your hoodie. You remember when she was just a little harmless dinosaur, nipping at your fingers and putting as she curled up in your lap and now she’s out of control, running around looking for people to eat. She’s not a “thing” but she’s not your little baby anymore. You have to protect people from her.

“Lowery, she’s headed towards the northwest sector. Tell Claire to bring in everyone north of the resort.” You demand into your radio and Owen nods his head.

“It’s going to be okay.” He says solemnly, but you know it’s not. Because you know there’s only one way to stop her; and if they do kill her, you’re definitely not going to be okay.


	21. Pterosaurus

You spot Owen in the chaos of running bodies and flying dinosaurs. He’s shooting down the creatures that are attacking the guests and you run towards him. Just as you get close, you see one of the pterosaurs land on his back and knock him down. It snaps at his face and you think on your feet, grabbing his gun that slid just out of his reach and smashing the butt of it into the dinosaur’s head.

Owen looks up in relief to see you standing there and he jumps up, throwing his arms around you.

“You’re okay.” He whispers, more to reassure himself than to ask a question.   
“I thought-”

“I’m fine.” You say, pausing to stroke his cheek. “But this thing isn’t over yet. What do you need me to do?” You ask. He’s smart enough not to tell you to head for the boats; you would never leave him and he knows that.

“First things first we have to get out of here.” You run towards the jeep, your hand in his, and can’t help the relief that’s flooding through you.

Yeah, all hell has broken loose and there’s dinosaurs attacking people, but at least you’re with Owen. Because you know that when you’re with him, the world slows down and doesn’t seem so chaotic.


	22. Tattoo

“Yes I do. You just haven’t seen it… Yet.”

You say in response and Owen looks so surprised. “You seriously have a tattoo?”

“Yes, Owen, I just don’t advertise it.”

He shakes his head and smirks. “Let’s see it then.”

“No way. You have to earn that.” You say with a laugh and turn to finish your work.

*****  
Two weeks later in Owens bungalow, things are getting heated and when he pulls your shirt off over your head he looks down at your body and smirks.

On the left side of your waist, peeking out just below your bra, is the original Jurassic park logo.

“Shut up.” You say, pulling him back down to you. “Just shut up and kiss me.” He laughs against your lips and runs his fingers over your tattoo as his other hand slides down your body. You know you’re never going to live this down, but you love your tattoo and you wouldn’t change it for the world.


	23. First

“You’re not the first one to ask me out since I got here, Owen, and I said no to them too, so don’t let it bum you out. I’m just here to work.”

He doesn’t seem deterred by your explanation and gives you a smirk.

“Yeah, but I’m the first guy who’s actually worth your time.”

You shake your head and Owen just smiles. “Owen I really don’t-”

“Meet me here tonight at 8.” He says before turning around and heading back up the catwalk. You let out a heavy exasperated sigh and call after him.

“Why? Owen I’m not looking for a date!” He keeps on waking and you groan. “Don’t bother showing up because I’m not coming!” You watch his retreating back as he shrugs his shoulders and keeps walking. You don’t know what he’s thinking but you’ve made it very clear you don’t want to date while you’re on the island. But then, he does have you curious. Who has a date at a raptor paddock? What does he have in mind?

No. You won’t let your curiosity get the best of you. There is no way on earth that you’re showing up tonight.

 

*****

Owen smiles when he sees you in your simple dress and flip flops. “I thought you weren’t coming?” He asks with a smirk and you glare at him.

“I was curious.” He smiles knowingly, and you hate that you walked right into his trap but you see the small table set up in the safety cage right by the girls and a small smile slips on your face. At least he realizes that your favorite thing in the world is the girls and he incorporated that in your date. Maybe giving him a shot isn’t the terrible idea you thought it might be…


	24. Sick

“Where were you?” You ask Owen as he enters the kitchen. “I told you to stay home.”

“I can’t just stay home, I have work to do.” He says, his voice distorted by his stuffy nose. He opens his mouth to speak again and brings his hand to his mouth to cover a cough. “I’m fine.” He adds, thought it hardly makes his case.

“Well I’m making you some soup.” You say, reaching into the cabinets and he comes up behind you, wrapping his arms around you.

“Thank you darlin’” he says, with a drawl and leans close but you step backwards and shove him away.

“Nope. You’re sick and gross.” You say and he scoffs. “Sorry, but I don’t want to get sick.”

“So I don’t get to touch you at all?” He asks with a smirk and slides his hand under your shirt. “I’m too sick for that?”

You chuckle and lean backwards into him, whispering “If you get me sick I’m going to kill you.”

He laughs as he pressed a kiss to your neck. “Is that a yes?”

“Eat your soup.”


	25. Grin

You push your hands against his chest and break the kiss. “Wipe that grin off your face.”

“Make me.” He replies and captures your lips again. You melt back into him and close your eyes as his hands grasp your waist.

“I said,” you pull away from his kiss again. “Stop smiling like that. You don’t have to be so cocky about it.”

He smirks up at you. “I told you that I’d get you in my bed by the end of the night.”

You slap a hand against his chest playfully. “We are not in your bed yet.”

You give him a wink and he laughs. “Well hey, I’m perfectly fine with admitting I’m wrong. If you wanna do it on the couch Im fine with that.”

“Owen!” You can’t help but laugh at this. His charm is having exactly the effect he wanted it to on you. “You think you’re just so smooth don’t you. Charming all the girls into bed.” You eyeball him for a second when you see the slight change in his face.

“Just you.” He responds, his smirk now a soft lopsided smile.

“What?” You ask, confused by his answer.

“I just want you.”


	26. Sigh

You let out a sigh as you stare at yourself in the mirror. You hear no movement in the living room where Owen is watching television and decide to peek out the bedroom door.

He’s sitting on the couch, eyes glued to the football game.

You turn back towards the mirror and let out a louder dramatic sigh.

Still nothing.

“UGHHHHHH!” You practically shout and Owen jumps off the couch and sticks his head in the door.

“What’s wrong?”

You look at him and frown. “I’m getting fatter.”

He rolls his eyes and comes over to you. “You’re perfect.” He says as he kisses your forehead.

“Owen, I’m as big as a house!” You smooth your hand down your swollen belly.

“Just a few more weeks,” he says, placing his hands over yours. “And she will be here.”

“Everything hurts. And I’m so hungry. And I have to pee every five minutes.”

Owen laughs and bends down in front of you to speak into your belly, “She’s never going to let you forget about this.” He says and kisses your stomach. You smile down at him and run your fingers through his hair.

“I love you.” You say fondly.

“I love you both.”


	27. Mornings

Late nights with Owen are a magical thing. It is always a sensual experience that leaves you in perfect bliss and you would spend every night like that if you could.

Lazy days at the bungalow consist of movie marathons and swimming in the lake and cooking dinner together.

However, morning with Owen are your favorite.

Owen is usually awake long before you, but today you’re the first one up so you revel in the calmness of the house. His chest rises and falls slowly as he sleeps calmly and you smile at his soft expression. It’s rare to catch Owen without a grin or smirk or some other definite expression, but looking at him now as he sleeps soundly, he looks much younger- much less touched by the things he’s seen in his life.

You place a hand on his chest and his breathing stutters but picks back up again and you lean forward to place a soft kiss on his cheek. You can’t help but be amazed with this man. He works so hard every day and really does love his job. But he always is sure to make time for you, to bring you lunch or check in on you at work. On nights when you end up working late he will make dinner before you get him and have it ready; you can’t imagine what you did to deserve him.

You realize that his chest is no longer rising and falling under your hand and you watch as a small, sleepy smile creeps into his face.

“Admiring the goods?” He asks with a smug tone in his voice and you close your eyes, shaking your head.

“Something like that.” You pat his chest for a few seconds before sitting up beside him. “I have this weird feeling that this is going to be a great day.”

He opens his eyes and looks at you with a gleam in his eye and reaches up to pull you down to him. “I agree. I think it should start by spending the whole morning in bed.” His smirk has you laughing and you press a kiss to his cheek.

“I think that’s a wonderful idea.”


	28. Drabble Games #1

“Owen, get your ass in here or so help me I will drag you in! Don’t you go dragging dirt all over this place!” You shouted to Owen from the hot shower. The idea of swimming in the lake was great until you ended up on the edge of the water, things getting… a little steamy to say the least.

After rolling around in the dirt, soaking wet, you were nothing short of filthy when you got back to into the bungalow. So, of course, you immediately headed towards the shower, silently thanking Owen that he renovated his shower to almost twice the size of the ones in the hotel rooms. However, Owen didn’t fall in step behind you. When you went looking for him, you found him sitting on the edge of the couch, clothes soggy and dirty, catching the end of a football game.

Owen ignored you and you shouted again, “Excuse me Mr. Grady I’m talking to you!” You ran your fingers through your hair lathering it with shampoo and getting it nice and sudsy. However, Owen didn’t respond again and you decided to peek out of the shower curtain only to see Owen stripping off his wet layers through the door to the bedroom. You let out a wolf whistle, grabbing his attention and causing him to turn to face you.

“Good boy.” You said with a smirk as he finally listened to you and he raised an eyebrow.

“What was that?” He asked, a challenging smile already on his face.

You ducked back into the shower, continuing massaging your fingers through your hair as you answered him, “I was just commending you for listening to me like you should.” You said and then heard his laugh.

“You know what, I changed my mind. I don’t think I’m gonna shower.” You peeked out of the shower again, seeing him sit down on the bed and dropping his wet clothes on it. You immediately welled up with anger at the thought of having to wash and dry that comforter on the bed and let out a huff.

“Owen stop it!” You shouted, but he just wore a smile as he watched you.

“Why don’t you come over here and make me?” He asked, eyebrow raised mischievously with that devilish grin on his face. You finally got an idea and quickly rinsed the shampoo out of your hair before slowly stepping out of the shower, not missing the way his eyes widened just slightly at the sight of you. You walked towards him seductively, watching as he licked his lips in anticipation, and wore an innocent smile.

You got close to him and he reached his hands up to hold onto your slick hips, smiling up at you. You leaned in close to kiss him, reaching your arms behind his back, only to snatch his wet clothes and stand up, easily sliding out of his grasp.

“You should listen next time,” You said as you walked back to the bathroom. He got up quickly to follow you, obviously very aroused, and you let out a chuckle as you closed the door in his face, locking it behind you. You spent the next minute listening to him apologize and ask to be let into the bathroom to join you, but you just laughed and repeated to yourself, “You really should have just listened.”


	29. Drabble Games #49

You try to remain as quiet as possible as you slide out of bed with Owen and get yourself dressed. You’ve heard all the rumors: Owen’s a womanizer, great lay but no commitment, he’s a master of one night stands. So when you woke up suddenly in his bed, with his arm wrapped around you, you figured you’d save yourself the awkward morning of him asking you to leave. You never expected to spend the night with him but Owen just seemed so… intent to take you home.

So you slip on your shoes quietly and step back into your dress, intending to zip it up when you’re shocked by a voice behind you and you turn your head to see him.

“Leaving already?” He asks, voice husky from sleep. He looks at you sleepily, but almost like he’s upset.

“Well, this is awkward.” You mumble as you turn around to fully face him, running a hand through your hair. “Yeah, I figured I’d get out of your hair now. Save you from having to kick me out.” You bite your lower lip nervously as he stares at you and you suddenly feel more naked than you did last night. His lack of response makes you antsy and you add, “It’s fine, Owen, I’ll just go, can you just…?” You turn around to him, sitting on the edge of the bed and lifting up your hair for him to zip up your dress.

However, Owen slides across the mattress and places his hand on your shoulder, sliding the strap back down.

“I think you should stay.” He says, his words coming out in breaths on the back of your neck, “You can leave in the morning…” He says, but then places a kiss on your neck and adds, “Or tomorrow.” More kisses trailing down your shoulder as his hand slides your dress back down to your waist. “Or maybe next week.” You get chills as seeing this side of Owen.

At work, at play, even in bed he’s his normal cocky self, but right now he’s sweet and making you feel wanted and needed, really. You smirk and stand up to drop your dress again and he smiles up at you, opening his arm to invite you back to bed. You smile softly and crawl up against him, hoping that this isn’t just because he’s tired, but because he really truly wants you to stay around.


	30. Drabble Games #12

“I think we need to talk,” Owen says, pulling you aside after work. He’s been distant all day, hardly even at the paddock, and you could swear you watched him dial Claire’s number earlier. You stomach drops and he looks down at you, slightly nervous, slightly angry.

You’ve been in quite a few relationships before, and you know what this means. You take a breath and will yourself not to cry as he finally says something.

“They’re enforcing the ‘No dating coworkers’ rule.” He says with a scowl. “They say it’s bad for company morale and they won’t have it.”

Your eyes burn but you don’t cry, wanting to be strong. At least he didn’t just get tired of you; he’s breaking up with you because he has to.

“I guess we don’t have any other choice.” He murmurs and looks down into your eyes. You feel all the words you want to say well up inside of you. He finally said he loves you and now you’re being forced apart. That’s hardly fair. You want to scream and cry and fight for him, but you secretly wonder if maybe he prefers it this way. You couldn’t see what he saw in you from the beginning and wonder if he’s just using this as an out.

When he looks down at you with those gorgeous green eyes you can hardly stand it and you already know what he’s going to say so you try to cut him off, not wanting to hear him say the words. You open your mouth to speak at the same time as him, but the two of you say two very different things.

“We have to break up.”

“You should quit your job.”

“You want me to quit my job?” You ask, regarding his statement as your voice shoots up an octave, your head swirling with the fear from thinking he was going to break up with you and the relief that he actually wants to keep you around, mixed with the surprise that he wants you to quit. Why can’t he quit! You look into his eyes and he looks at you, just as shocked as you are, his features very sad. 

"You want to break up?"


	31. Drabble Games #32

It’s only been a month since you and Owen started seeing each other, but in that time things escalated quickly. A kiss turned into a date turned into a night together. But through it all, you’ve always remained slightly restricted. Never really allowing yourself to say the words.

After two long term boyfriends who both ended up being unfaithful, you never thought you would feel this way about anyone again. You assumed you were broken and it was you that was the problem. It was hard to ever trust anyone again let alone let them in enough to see the real you.

However, when you started to get to know Owen, you thought there might be a possibility that things would change. He broke down your carefully constructed walls like they were made of rice paper and he snuck his way into your heart before you could realize it was too late.

Now, as he held you in his arms, post coital, it was impossible to pretend anymore. You had explained to him about your past relationships and that you weren’t ready to say it back the first time he had, but you know he’s been waiting to hear it, although he hasn’t repeated it since the first time.

You lay now, with your head on his chest and take a deep breath, turning your face into his shoulder to cover your face and muffle your words as you finally speak. “I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified.”

You feel the slight change in his breathing, but other than that he does not respond right away. You wait in anticipation, wondering if he had since changed his mind, but your nerves calm when he finally speaks.

“You don’t have to be afraid.” He whispered and your heart filled with joy.

For the moment being, you decided to relish in the fact that this man was holding you, promising not to hurt you, and you couldn’t be happier.

“I love you too.” He said, matter of factly and you leaned up on your elbow to smile at him.

“I know.”


	32. Drabble Games #2 & 18

“No.” Owen says sternly, holding onto your arm. “Have you lost your damn mind?You’re not going in there.”

You glance between him and the T Rex Paddock. “Owen, she’s sick. If I don’t get in there and give her the dose, she will just get worse.” You look up at him with fire in your eyes, not wanting to back down. You love Owen and respect him, but this is just something you have to do.

“And what if you walk in there and she gets angry. Like you said, she’s sick, she might be in too much pain to stop and recognize that it’s you.” He doesn’t release your arm yet and looks down at you pleadingly. “Please.”

“I have to.” You say without missing a beat and she looks angry for a second before looking away.

“Fine.” He says, with a huff. “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had.” He pauses and you let out a sigh of relief and turn to step towards the paddock but as his hand drops from your arm, he finishes, “I’m in.”

You turn to stare at him in disbelief. “No. Owen I’m the only person who has imprinted on her, you cant-”

“If you’re going, I’m going with you. I’m not letting you go in there alone.” His words are authoritative bit his eyes are filled with concern.

You look towards the paddock and see your (not so) little girl on the floor. You know she needs the shot of antibiotics and none of the doctors are willing to go in there while she is in this feverous state of disarray. You’re just wasting time arguing when you know you won’t win this one.

“Fine. Let’s go.” You say with determination and you hear his footfalls as he falls in step behind you. All or nothing. That’s him. Together or not at all. He may not always agree with your decisions, but he will never make you face anything alone. And that is why you love him so much.


	33. Drabble Games #38

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/n: fun fact, this is based on my fear of blood. It hasn’t always been like this but in the last few years. My sister in law cut herself at her bachelorette party and I ended up with my head between my legs, my other sister in law trying to calm me down because I was freaking out worse than the one who cut herself. When I see or smell blood now a days, I just can’t handle it.

You can break a bone. You can get through pnuemonia. You ever weathered that crazy random rash that lasted a month. But the second you cut your finger on the paddock fencing, you lost your mind.

All you saw was the blood begin to drip from your arm, but it might as well have been pouring out of a huge gash.The second you saw it, smelled it, your head began to swim, the ground under your feet becoming unstable. You could hear Owen’s voice, but you couldn’t work out what he was saying. It was almost like everything was moving in slow motion.

Seconds later, you looked down to see the slice in your arm, the skin slightly parted, and then nothing.

*****

When you woke up, there were a pair of arms under you, one under your back and one under your knees. “Come on Kid.” Owen’s voice said completely calmly. “You’re fine. It’s not that bad.”

He looked down to see your eyes opening and you tried to force a smile.

“I know. I’ll be fine.” You could feel the pressure of something wrapped around your arm and figured he had put something there to stop the bleeding, not that it was life threatening. But he wisely knew right away that it was the sight of the blood causing the majority of your problems.

You tried to sit up when he sat you on the hood of his jeep, but he shook his head. “Let me wrap it up before you get too comfortable,” he said, softly urging you to lay back down, which you did without a fight. You winced when he began cleaning the cut and he tried to create small talk to keep you from paying it too much attention. “You fainted…straight into my arms.” He said, with a laugh.“You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.”

You tried to laugh, but only winced when you ended up jerking your arm back, earning an apology from him. “I’m almost finished.” He said, concentrating on your arm. “So, you always faint like that at the sight of it?” He asks, finally getting a bandage on your arm. You silently bless him for not saying the word.

“Always. And not just seeing it, I smell it, too.” You wrinkle your nose and he chuckles.

“Well, I’m glad I was there to catch you, anyway.”

“Hmm.” You hum as you close your eyes again. “Thanks, by the way.” You say, “For helping.”

“Of course,” He says and you can almost hear the smirk in his voice. “Always willing to provide my services for damsels in distress.”

Normally you would respond rudely to that, not wanting to be considered a damsel who can’t take care of herself, but you’re too tired to fight it so you just laugh, wishing you had been awake to see Owen catch you. It was, after all, pretty heroic.


	34. Drabble Games #6 & 35

Owens eyes go wide in shock as he walks in his room and sees you lying there. “Is there a reason you’re naked in my bed?” He asks with a smirk when he regains his composure.

You return his smile and speak, “I’m not naked.” You say with a smirk, tugging at the new lingerie you bought just for this moment. “I’m wearing your birthday present.”

Owen smiles and moves to the bed, crawling on top of you, arms on either side of your head. “And to think I didn’t want to celebrate.” He whispers as he leans down to kiss you passionately.

He ruts his hips against yours and moans into your mouth. “Mmmh, is there more to my present?” He asks between kisses and you chuckle.

“Maybe,” You say, raising an eyebrow, challenging him.

“As much as i love this,” he says, grabbing a fistful of the thin fabric covering your torso. “I really think it’s time to take it off.”

You shake your head teasingly. “But I just put it on, I really like this one.” You say softly with an amused smile, but his eyes are dark with want and he looks down at you “You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

You look into his eyes filled with lust and comply. After all, he is the birthday boy, and, for tonight, you are his present to unwrap.


	35. Drabble Games #17

You stood in the elevator next to Owen Grady, quite possibly the most infuriating man on the planet to you at the moment. When you were asked to come see Claire, you audibly groaned as you walked in the building and Owen spotted you, holding the elevator door for you.

However, it only got worse as you reached about halfway up the building and the lights went out suddenly, and the elevator stopped moving with a groan.

“Are you kidding me?” You asked angrily, under your breath and pinched the bridge of your nose. the last thing you wanted was to spend more time with him than you needed to.

After a few seconds, you heard a voice come over the intercom, urging you to stay calm and wait for a while as they got the backup generators going.

“Well, looks like we’ll be trapped for a while.” Owen said with a smirk, looking down at you. “I can think of a few ways to pass the time.”

You shook your head and scoffed. “Shut up, Owen.”

He laughed and crossed his arms before leaning back against the wall. “Don’t get your britches in a twist, I’m just messing with you.” He looked towards the doors and shook his head with a soft smile.

“Whatever.” You mumble, matching his posture and leaning back against the wall. “Just ready to get out of this elevator.”

*****

“It’s been 20 minutes, are you kidding me?” You asked, smacking your head against the wall, “Of course this would happen today.”

“Today?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“My birthday.” You responded sharply, the waiting in the elevator making you even more hostile towards him than usual.

“Oh.” He says quietly, and looks away. “I didn’t know it was your birthday.” He looked at you finally, looking sad.

“Well, we aren’t exactly friends,” You said harshly, and tried to loosen up. “I mean it’s not like I told a lot of people to being with.” You shrugged your shoulders and he continued to look down at you.

“So you’ve got plans for tonight?” He asked, seemingly interested, and you shook your head.

“I haven’t celebrated my birthday in a few years.”

Just then, the lights came on and the elevator started up, moving up towards the7th floor. Just as the door opened, Owen turned to you and beamed down at you with a smile “Well, we’re going to change that. Let me take you out for drinks.” He said, and you looked up into his eyes, and in a moment of weakness–possibly from a lack of oxygen from being locked in that elevator– nod your head.

“It’s a date.”


End file.
